Chaos
by mac-reye
Summary: When Sam and Emily's wedding goes arry, what will happen? Will Sam and Leah find their way back to each other?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Leah POV

The ceiling blurred as tears filled my eyes. I felt so exhausted after the chaos at the wedding that did not happen. I cannot believe everyone blames me for Sam and Emily calling off the wedding. I behaved myself. I played the role of the good bridesmaid; then, before the ceremony began, Emily asked everyone to leave.

As I was heading out of the room, she asked me to get Sam. Therefore, I went to get him. I sat in the hallway with the rest of the girls while Sam and his bride spoke in the locked room.

Then, Sam walked out and asked us to follow him to the altar. Once there he announced that the wedding would not occur; that he and Emily had decided to go their separate ways. Most of the congregation looked at me. I quickly slipped out and ran home. Now I am lying on my bed staring at the ceiling.

_Knock knock_.

My heart stopped.

AN: Hey guys, sorry for the confusion. I promise that it will make more sense in chapter two. Love all of you guys. Please review. I am pretty sure this will only last a total of two or maybe three chapters. However, if you have anything you want to see, let me know. I will try to update really soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Leah POV

"Go away please just leave me alone." I was shocked, I never beg, but here I was pleading for the person on the other side of my door to leave. Whoever it was did not list for they opened my door.

"Lee are you ok?" Sam asked quietly. Concern dripping from his words as they slipped between his lips. My crying only came harder as I realized how much he still cared.

"Please Sam, just leave me alone." I did not need to look at him to know my words hurt him.

"Are you ok?" he asked again. I became livid as I jumped off my bed.

"Does it look like I'm ok? Really! Shit Sam! How can you stand here and ask me if I'm fucking ok?" I was screaming through the thick sobs that engulfed me. I looked at him for the first time and saw that he was crying too. I sat down on the bed and closed my eyes. I felt Sam sit down next to me.

"I don't get it." Sam quietly stated.

"What?" I asked becoming confused.

"I don't get it. I don't understand how I ended up here."

"Me either Sam. What happened? Why did you call off the wedding?" I asked quickly becoming curious.

"It wasn't right. There was a time when I loved Emily, when the imprint was strong. Now, I just do not lover her like that. Once, she was the only thing I thought of but not anymore." I was shocked that he said this with a smile on his face. "I told her this yesterday, but she convinced me that we were just in a rut; that we would work it out. When you told me she wanted to talk, I knew that she had realized the truth. I am happy that things ended peacefully between us though."

We just sat there, enjoying the quiet when Sam asked, "How did you do it? How could you handle standing up there watching us get married? Do you not love me anymore? I don't understand how you could stand it."

I smiled. To him it seemed so difficult, which at times it was but for the most part, it was simple.

"Sam I will always love you. This is why I could stand the pain that came with seeing you and Emily together." He just stared at me confused.

"I love you so much that I just want you to be happy. While I would prefer that it was I making you happy, I could not. However, Emily could; as long as you are safe and happy, I will be ok."

The tears streaming down his faced flowed quicker as he pulled me into his lap and held me tightly.

"I don't deserve you, I never have. Please Lee-Lee, give me another chance. I swear I will spend the rest of eternity trying to make it up to you." I was shocked, I had only seen Sam cry once before and that was when his dad left. Even then, he did not sob like he was not.

I realized that I had not yet answered him, so I looked up and kissed him with more passion than I ever had before. That kiss was filled with love, need, hurt, and sorrow. I knew that this time, we would be ok.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you, there is a party at my house tonight. We have all the food from the reception. So do you maybe want to go with me?" Sam asked with the same combination of hope and nervousness that he had when he asked me out for the first time. I answered the same way I had so many years ago when, with a nod and a smile.


End file.
